Driver's Test
by Ozuchi-Kozuchi
Summary: An AU story in which Allen fails at life...or at least driving.


**A/N: Alright, this is my first AU fic. So…just pretend nobody suffered any horrible deaths and we'll be good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, driving classes, nor this Universe. Though the world now….Kekekeke.**

"Alright Mr. Walker. Let's begin your driving examination." As nervous as ever, Allen Walker got behind the wheel of the car. This was it, his driving test; after today, he would no longer be subjected to the horrors of Driver's Education. Correction: if he passed, he'd no longer be subjected. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. _You've done this before Allen, _he scolded himself_, this is no different then driving Father to that party at Mr. Cross's house. Now **that** was scary._

Feeling more confident with himself, he buckled in, did his pre-start checks, and was just about to put the keys in the ignition when the back door on the passenger side was ripped open. With a yelp, Allen dropped the keys as a red and green shape threw itself into the car with a cry of "Present!".

Instructor Twi Chan looked behind her, startled, before regaining her composure. "You must be," she took a quick glance at her clipboard, "Lavi." She glared at the boy. "You're late."

"Sorry, ma'am. I got held up at the front desk, something about depth-perception and if I was fit to drive." He grinned bashfully, pointing at his covered eye. "But I'm here and ready to go!" He looked at the annoyed boy in the driver's seat. "Bean Sprout! Who'd a thought you'd be my driving partner."

Allen sighed; his friend had a bad habit of calling people by nicknames, especially the unwanted ones. "Hello, Lavi," Allen mumbled. He looked at Mrs. Chan. Out of all the instructors, she was the scariest, with a no nonsense attitude and little tolerance for troublemakers. This was going to be a long drive.

Allen put the keys in the ignition and backed out of the parking space with no problems. He followed Mrs. Chan's directions and was actually doing quite well despite Lavi's constant chatter and Mrs. Chan's telling him to be silent. Of course, it being Allen, things had to go bad at some point.

Coming up to an intersection, the light suddenly turned red causing Allen to slam on the brakes. The car behind him, not having enough warning to stop completely, hit the back of the car. With a jolt and a yelp from Lavi, the car was pushed forward a bit. Mrs. Chan, her usually polished look frazzled, turned to look behind them, pieces of hair escaping her bun. She sighed and wrote something on her clipboard.

Allen clutched the wheel in a death-grip. "I failed, didn't I?"

"No, I would have never thought that!" came the sarcastic remark from the red-head in the back.

"Don't be a backseat driver!" Allen snapped, turning to glare at his equally irritated looking passenger.

"Well, maybe if I was, we wouldn't have been hit," grumbled Lavi.

"What?" Allen squawked. "It was-"

He faltered upon seeing a man emerge from the car that had rear-ended them. He took in the black hair, tucked under a beret and long white lab coat. He let out a whimper; of all the people in the world, it just had to be Komui Lee, his High School's crazy Engineering teacher. Though he didn't have the class (he'd opted for cooking, much to the teacher's dismay) he still knew the man through Komui's sister Lenalee. The one time he'd been to their house to study for a math test was imprinted in his memory forever as a warning. He'd needed stitches when a small explosion from Komui's lab had shot a myriad of metal bolts and screws at him.

Mrs. Chan let out a sigh. "Let me handle this," she told the teens, stepping out the car and walking towards the infuriated Scientist. "Stay!" she barked out, when she saw Allen and Lavi move to follow her. They obeyed, cowed by the scary Instructor.

Lavi let out a low whistle. "Of all the people ya could a hit, it had to be Komui, huh?" He grinned mischievously as Komui and their Instructor began to argue. Komui was pointing to the driver's side, while the dark haired woman shook her head vehemently. Finally, she conceded and led the man to the car. Lavi hunkered down in the back, while Allen wondered how much trouble he was in.

Komui walked up to the driver's window, which Allen rolled down; he felt it best to keep a metal door between the two of them. Komui looked at him over his glasses. "Do I know you?" he mused.

"Y-yes sir. I'm a friend of Lenalee's….you shot me?" he replied trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't think that the fuel source would be so unstable in that. But I think it was that and a few other factors. I know my cables were disconnected from the-" Mrs. Chan cleared her throat. Komui looked at her, then reached in his coat pocket and brought out a little wrapped candy. "Throat drop?" he offered.

She gave him a look that spoke volumes before gently saying, "What did you wish to say to Mr. Walker?"

"Oh! Yes, I'll need to punish you," he said nonchalantly. "Twi, will you write up the form for it?"

Two pairs of eyes and a single green one looked at the man in disbelief. "Excuse me?" squeaked Allen.

"Detention with me for a week. I'll need someone to clean up the Freshmen while I work on my car." At that Komui walked off.

Mrs. Chan was the first to regain her composure with a murmur of, "Always shirking the paper work."  
>She turned to Lavi, "You can drive us back to school. I'll have to postpone your test until we get the car fixed."<p>

"Aye, ma'am!" he saluted, walking around to trade spots with Allen. Lavi got in and paused. "Did anyone else realize he said you'd be cleaning up Freshmen? Not their messes?"

Allen groaned and sat in the back with his face in his hands until they reached school.

The following week was promptly repressed from his memory due to what the doctors decided was trauma.


End file.
